This invention relates generally to grinders, and more particularly has referred to a grinder specifically designed for grinding herbs.
There are currently two types of grinders. One is the electric grinder, which is motor-driven and cuts and grinds in rotation. Although efficient, it is usually large and not easy to carry. It also needs to be self-powered or requires connection to an external power source. The second type of grinder is a manual grinder. These types of grinders are smaller with many cutting blades, and the user needs to hold both the grinder and the material being ground while grinding. The sharp cutting blades, and the need for the user to grind the material back and forth manually, can pose a safety hazard and may be dangerous to the user.
A need exists for a new type of grinder which solves the safety issue, and is easier and safer to use for grinding herbs. The present invention fulfills those needs.